First Day
by Mary Kate113
Summary: The first day can change every thing. Mainly Naley, with a little bit of Leyton thrown in.
1. Chapter 1

AN:: So this is the first OTH story that I've posted, and I'm excited to hear what you guys think of it!!! This is mainly going to be Naley, with some minor Leyton and a little of Bevin/Skills. I want to put Brooke with someone but I can't figure out who, I might have to make up a character for that. Anyway if you have any sort of input to give, it would be greatly appreciated.

DISCLAIMER: yeah, I don't own One Tree Hill, if I did it wouldn't be a very successful show, there wouldn't be any conflict, everyone would be happy, and there would pretty much be no reason to watch it…

Chapter 1

_Damn, whose idea was it for us to move_? Haley asked herself when she stood in front of her very new, very large school. _This is insane, what the hell kind of public high school has a quad?_

Never the less she walked up to the main doors and followed a guy who was a few inches taller than her through the doors. When he turned to hold the door open for her, he noticed that he didn't recognize her. "Hey are you new here?" he questioned with a large friendly smile.

"Yeah, how could you tell?" she joked as she clearly looked frazzled and in complete awe of the huge halls they were walking through side by side.

"You look a little lost," the cute guy confirmed, but he held out his hand. "My name is Mouth; you want me to show you to the main office?"

Haley sighed in relief. "Oh thank god, yes I would love for you to. And my name is Haley." she said with a large grin as she shook his hand. They began walking and Haley couldn't help but laugh a little, "Your name is Mouth?" she questioned while giving him a weird look.

"Well, my nickname is Mouth, my real name is Marvin, and my friends gave me the nickname in Jr. High because I want to be a sports announcer. Plus I really didn't like the name Marvin." He said laughing a little once he saw the look she was giving him. "So Haley where are you from?"

"Colorado, I lived in the mountains actually."

"So why did you move here?"

"I needed a new start." She replied honestly. He only nodded in understanding, and then chose to drop the subject.

"How long is Whitey going to be running these morning practices for?" Tim asked as he and the rest of the team walked into the grungy boy's locker room.

"Probably until the Scott boys get their head's out of their asses and start getting a long again." Jake replied as he grabbed a towel off the cart and headed towards the showers.

"Shut up man." Nathan said as he did the same.

"I'm just saying, Whitey is killing the whole team with these two a days, because he's having fun torturing you two." Jake said again while pointing to the two brothers who would only acknowledge each others presence on the court, when they had to.

"Well it wasn't really my decision for us to stop getting along; you're going to have to go to Mr. High-flyer for that one." Lucas said before he turned on the shower and dunked his head under the water. Nathan rolled his eyes, hurriedly showered and changed before hauling ass out of the dirty old gym and hopping in his black Mustang to take off towards school.

"Thanks for showing me around Mouth." Haley said politely as they walked around the nearly empty halls of the school, as classes hadn't started yet.

"It's not a problem." He said as they walked towards the performance wing of the building. "That's your painting class over there," he said pointing to a door that was surrounded by several windows. "And that," he said pointing to a similar looking door, only down the hall a bit further "is your drama class." they both turned to walk back the other way because the hallway was a dead end.

After he'd shown her where a few more of her classes and other important places were, the halls were filling up with students, the beginning bell rang. "Its okay, we still have 10 minutes before first period actually starts." Mouth said as they continued walking. He double checked her schedule and noticed that they were coming up on where her locker was. "And this is your locker." he said pointing to one that was thankfully in the top row.

"Oh thank god it's not on the bottom." She sighed with relief and Mouth gave her a knowing look.

"Only sophomores and freshmen get those ones." He reassured. Haley took out the lock that she was told to bring and put it through the two loops. As she was doing this the guy with the locker next to her came to open his.

"Hey, Nate." Mouth said greeting the very attractive guy; at least Haley thought he was attractive.

"Hey man, how's it going?" Nate asked turning to look at Mouth and the hot girl he was with. Damn she's gorgeous, he thought, Haley had long blonde perfectly curled hair, she was pretty short, Nate had probably close to a foot on her size wise, and she was wearing jeans and pretty silk tank top that showed some nice cleavage.

Nathan smiled at her and stuck out his hand, "My names Nathan."

"Haley." She said while taking his hand. For some reason he really liked the name, which was weird because he never really cared what a girl's name was before.

They made some small talk for awhile, asking the standard where she was from and why she moved sort of questions.

"So what's your schedule like?" He asked, instead of answering his question, Haley just handed him the piece of paper. "Hey, we have first hour Chemistry, and second hour Calculus together." He mentioned and she smiled, they were both hoping that they would have some classes together.

Just then the 2 minute warning bell rang, Nathan handed her schedule back, "Walk you to class?" He offered while readjusting his back pack over his other shoulder.

"Thanks." Haley turned to Mouth and gave him a hug out of gratitude, "Thanks for showing me around." she said, in the hug she grabbed his cell phone out of his back pocket, when pulling away she held it up to let him know she had it and entered her number. Mouth was surprised, he thought that Haley and Nathan had hit it off pretty well; he wasn't expecting to ever really talk to her again. "Give me a call." She told him and handed him his phone back. "Okay." he nodded and started walking in the opposite direction that Nate and Haley had turned towards.

Alright that is just the beginning of it, I have many more chapters written, now all you need to do is tell me what you think!


	2. Chapter 2

AN:: So in the first chapter I forgot to tell you guys when this whole thing is taking place. Well it's during their senior year, I'm thinking about half way through their first semester. It's set after Nathan had gone to high fliers, and I think the rest should be pretty obvious, but if you have any questions I'll try to answer them. Remember to review!!!

Chapter 2 

The two new friends, talked all the way to their class, which just happened to be on the complete opposite end of the school. "We are so late." Haley said with a laugh as the final bell had rung at least 5 minutes ago.

"It's okay, we've got an excuse. You are new here and I found you wandering the halls like a lost little puppy. So of course I just had to help you find the class."

Haley looked at him giving a stupid grin, which he returned. "Really is that how it went down?" she giggled raising her eyebrows in a questioning manor.

"Yeah, that's pretty much it."

"Huh alright that's good to know." They both laughed and Nathan put his arm around Haley's shoulders in a friendly way. But when he did he couldn't help but notice the perfect way she fit by his side.

He abruptly stopped walking and turned both of them towards a closed door. "This is it." Nathan said as he gestured for her to enter ahead of him.

"Okay." Haley inhaled deeply and exhaled slowly as she prepared herself to enter the room.

Nathan saw that she looked nervous, and with his arm still around her shoulders, turned her around to face him. "Hey don't worry about it, I have a lot of friends in this class, and they are all going to love you. You will fit in perfectly." He said giving her a side hug; he was still amazed at how well she fit right next to him.

"Good," she said with a little more confidence. Then she turned around, pushed the door open, and walked in. Haley stood just inside the door, with her back flush against Nathan. The teacher, along with the rest of the class, turned to stare at them. All of them confused as to why the most popular guy in school was standing so close to the new girl.

"Well, Nathan Scott, why am I not surprised that you are walking into class almost 10 minutes late? But I see you have a new friend."

Before Nathan could respond to the unasked question Haley spoke up. "I'm Haley James, I just moved here." She clarified, for the teacher, as well as the rest of the class.

"Oh yes, you're my sticky note," She said while holding up a yellow square of paper. "Why don't you take a seat next to Nathan at the back table?" She gestured towards the only empty table that had two stools; she and Nathan quietly made their way to the table, while the teacher continued her lecture.

Seeing as they were 10 minutes late to a 50 minute class, the remainder of the time went by quickly. Both Haley and Nathan took notes, and took turns looking at one another. When the bell rang, the teacher abruptly stopped as all the students immediately packed their belongings away and walked out of the classroom. "Haley, if I could talk to you for a few minutes." she nodded, swinging her bag over her shoulder.

She looked up at Nathan, who automatically said, "I'll wait in the hall for you." She smiled her thanks and went up to the front of the room to talk to the teacher.

"Did you understand what I was talking about today?" The younger teacher asked as she pulled random papers together.

"Oh yeah, I was taking Chemistry at my last school."

"Good, if you feel yourself getting behind in this, or any of your other classes then there is a student run Tutoring center at your disposal. I will also be willing to help you during my office hours, and after school, I'm pretty much always here anyway." Ms. Johnson explained with a frazzled smile.

"Thanks, I'm sure that will come in handy." Haley responded politely.

"Good, Okay, so we are having a test at the end of this week. If you feel by then that you are ready to take it, then I encourage you to do so. The faster you can get caught up here, the easier this class will become, but if you don't feel like your ready then that's really not a problem, you are more than welcome to take it some time next week." The older woman smiled at the younger one, "Now go along to your next class, and I will see you tomorrow… on time hopefully." She added as Haley had already begun to walk towards the door.

She turned around and smiled while waving good-bye. She was surprised at how well her first class had gone; maybe she was going to like it here after all.

Nathan was standing in a group with Brooke, Peyton, and Lucas just leaning against some lockers while the other three talked. "So Nate, you got a thing for the new girl?" Brooke asked.

"I don't know, maybe. She is really hot." He replied distractedly as he was trying to get a glimpse of Haley talking to the teacher through the small rectangular window in the door.

Peyton laughed, "Something tells me this is a bit more than a thing B. Davis."

"Where is she from?"

"Colorado, she's really nice, I think you guys will like her a lot." Nathan was so distracted by the new girl that he didn't even notice the question had come from Lucas, other wise he probably wouldn't have answered.

Peyton, Lucas, and Brooke all looked at each other in surprise. No one had actually expected Nathan to answer the question without some prodding from the two girls. No body had time to question the basketball star about this as Haley had just walked out of the classroom.

"What was that all about?" Nathan asked, from his experience if you were asked to stay after class it was always because you were in trouble.

"She just wanted to tell me what I could do if I felt like I was getting behind." She said a little warily as she looked at the people Nate was standing around. _Should have guessed that he'd be popular, especially with looks like those,_ she thought.

"Hi I'm Brooke Davis, this is my best friend Peyton Sawyer, and her boyfriend Lucas Scott." Brooke said in a perky voice that surprised Haley, she really had no idea anyone could be that cheery after a chemistry lecture.

"Hey." She said shaking all of their hands. "Are you two related?" She asked motioning to the two boys.

Neither of the boys said anything but that was only because Brooke beat them to the punch, "Yup they're brothers, well half brothers or step brothers, something like that." She said waving off the details because she didn't really care. "But it's really lucky that you moved here when you did, because we need another cheerleader, Rachel just found out she's pregnant." Brooke smiled huge.

"Before you just offer me the spot, you should know that I am really uncoordinated." Haley said, as the group began walking down the halls.

"That's okay, we've already tried out everyone else in this school and they all suck. There is no way you can be worse than them." Peyton said "Plus you will look better in the uniform than any of the others, so even if you just stand there, you'll be fine. We have practice after school today, so you should definately come."

"Alright I will, but you can't say I didn't warn you." Haley said while giving Nathan an -oh my god- look. In response he put an arm around her shoulder's and pulled her towards him in a comforting hug. The two of them laughed when they saw the looks on the others faces.

Nathan and Haley broke away from the group to walk into their next class, which left Peyton and Brooke free to gossip about the two. "Holy crap, they are going to be so cute together." Brooke squealed as she jumped up and down excitedly.

"They've barely known each other for an hour." Lucas reminded her.

"Yeah, but did you see how they were together, they're totally going to be a couple." Peyton reassured.


	3. Chapter 3

AN:: Thank you all so much for your awesome reviews!! For those of you who have questions, they will definitely be answered later in the story. Don't forget to keep reviewing!

Chapter 3

Calculus went much the same way as Chemistry had, with Nathan and Haley trading off glances, the only difference was that they weren't able to sit next to each other.

Haley sat next to and became friends with a guy named Jake, who told her that he played Basketball with Nathan.

Once they were able to work on their assignment for class, Nathan came to sit next to the two and they spent the time talking.

"So what's your next class?" Nathan asked.

Haley pulled her schedule out of her pocket and looked at it. "Um, painting." she looked up at him confused, "I have no artistic ability, why did they put me in that class?"

Nathan laughed at the slightly panicked look on her face, "It was probably one of the only electives that wasn't full. Don't worry about it; if you really suck you can always just claim that art is subjective. Plus I think Peyton is in that class, you'll be fine."

"Oh, thanks for the support." Haley said sarcastically when he laughed at her.

"No problem." He replied just as the bell rang. "We both have lunch 5th, so I'll see you then. Meet me by the commons." He said as they parted ways in the hallway.

Haley looked around the hallways and couldn't have been more relieved when she looked up and saw Peyton and Brook a few feet away. "So Peyton I hear you might have painting this hour, any chance that's right?" She asked as she walked up to her two new friends, well fellow cheerleaders she guessed. Still don't know how I got trapped into that one, she thought.

"We both do, come on New Girl." Brooke said as she looped an arm around Haley's left one as Peyton did the same with her right.

Haley gave a relieved smile, while being pulled in the complete opposite direction that she would have thought to go in. "Oh thank God, I have no idea why they decided to put me in this class, I don't have any artistic ability."

"Don't worry about it." Said Peyton, "Neither does Brooke, she's just in the class for an easy A, and to talk to me."

"It's true. Plus Mr. Chavez is really cute." Brooke added in. The three laughed, but soon stopped when they were passed by two other girls that Peyton and Brooke knew.

"Haley, this is Rachel and Bevin." Brooke introduced, "they are both cheerleaders, well Rachel was until she got preggers." Brooke said as a dig towards the tall red head.

"I'm not pregnant, quit telling people that." Rachel said indignantly. Haley and Peyton looked at each other as the two girls interacted.

"Hey you quit the squad with out any reason, people ask questions, and I had to tell them something." Brooke smiled as if she hadn't done anything wrong.

"Is it always like this between them?" Haley asked Bevin and Peyton.

"Yup."

"Pretty much." The two blondes replied at the same time.

"I was put on academic probation and you know it." Rachel cut in loudly

"Huh," Brooke pretended to think about the situation, "Well you should really tell the whole school that, because they all think you're pregnant."

"Bitch."

"Whore." The arguing pair glared at each other before smiling, and hugging one another. "Aw, big Red, I'm going to miss you. There is no way that the pyramids are going to be as tall with out you."

"You are such a sweetie." Rachel said as she pulled out of the hug, "So what's with the new girl."

"She's Nathan's new girlfriend and she's replacing you." Brooke said.

"I am not Nathan's girlfriend!" Haley said surprised that cheery brunette would even say something like that.

"Alright, future girlfriend, whatever."

Haley gave a confused look towards Peyton, who just laughed in return. The girls talked for awhile longer before the warning bell rang for class, "We got to go, Chavez is cute but he's a real hard-ass if you aren't on time." Peyton said as she pulled the two girls with her.

"And I thought Brooke would be into that kind of thing." Haley commented to the two girls who looked at her with their mouths agape. Peyton started laughing, and a few seconds later Brooke followed.

"New Girl you are coming along nicely." The trio giggled as they entered the art classroom.

Haley had to be introduced by the teacher but after that she was able to pick a seat at the same table as Peyton and Brooke. The class was all independent study, so the girls talked and listened to music as they painted.

"So where do you go from here New Girl?" Brooke asked as they were cleaning up their paints at the end of class.

Haley pulled out her schedule to look at, "Um... Government, any chance either of you has it?"

"Sorry girly, but what do you have 8th, if you are going to be a cheerleader, you're going to have to have it off." Peyton said.

"PE." Haley said as she looked again.

"Sweet, you can get that credit waved for cheering anyway."

"That's good, I suck at sports." The other two girls laughed.

"We will go with you during 8th to the counseling office. The counselors are a bunch of old bitter women, who were ugly in high school. They didn't like cheerleaders, and tend to take it out on us. But don't worry; they are kind of afraid of Brooke." Peyton said in a reassuring way.

The girls talked more as they walked down the hall towards Haley's class, Brooke and Peyton unknowingly giving Haley an escort. When they approached the door to the classroom they ran into Lucas. Peyton walked up to Luke and gave him a peck. "You are in luck New Girl; there is a hot Scott brother in this class." Brooke said to Haley.

"Are you ever going to stop calling me New Girl?" Haley asked while smiling sweetly at the brunette.

Brooke pretended to think about it for about two seconds before saying, "Probably not, at least not until you have a new nick name."

"What are the chances the new nick name is going to be better than New Girl?"

"Why don't you ask Goldilocks over there?" Brooke suggested.

Peyton turned to face the other two girls, "Yeah, I would try to stick with New Girl as long as I could if I were you."

Haley laughed at the look Peyton was giving her best friend. The warning bell rang and Haley walked the rest of the way to her class, when she was half way there she turned around and called, "See you at lunch, Tigger."

Haley walked through the door of the classroom, quickly followed by Lucas, "Oh, who knew New Girl would fit in so well?" Peyton commented out loud as Brooke still had an incredulous look on her face.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

In Government Haley and Lucas sat by each other, and Lucas introduced her to his friend's in the class. "Haley this is Skills, Fergie, and Mouth." He said while gesturing to three guys that were all sitting in a cluster.

Haley waved to them all, "Hey Mouth, how's your day going?"

"Pretty good, how were your first few classes?" Mouth asked.

"Good, so far I've known a few people in each class, and I'm a cheerleader." Haley said with a smile, and a bit of a laugh at the last part.

"You let Brooke get to her?" Skills asked, he couldn't believe that this innocent girl was about to be corrupted by none other than Brooke Davis.

Lucas just shrugged, "I couldn't have stopped her even if I tried."

The other boys just nodded in understanding and Haley laughed at how alike they all were. Just then the final bell rang and an older male teacher stood up from his desk, "Alright everyone, shut up, and lets get started taking some notes."

The students laughed but took out their notebooks as Mr. Lis took out an overhead and projected it onto the only large blank space on the wall. Haley laughed again when she saw the title of the unit they were now starting, Everything you Wanted to Know about the Bill of Rights but Were Afraid to Ask. _I think I'm going to like this class, _she said to her self.

Because everyone was having such a good time, the period flew by. Haley was surprised when she realized at the end of the period that she actually did know a lot about the Bill of Rights now. "So do any of you have lunch now?" She questioned as she walked out of the classroom with four boys following her.

"Yup, we all do." Mouth said.

"Follow us, and we'll take you to the commons." Skills said as he jokingly put his arm around her and began to do a runway model strut. Haley couldn't contain her laughter, and neither could the other guys as they walked down the hall, receiving strange looks from the people they passed.

"So Haley, we usually go to my mom's café for lunch, she gives us free food. You want to come with us?" Lucas asked as they reached the cafeteria, and Skills has stopped doing his 'model walk'.

"I told Nathan that I'd meet him for lunch." Haley explained.

"That's cool, Nate usually comes with us." Mouth answered.

Just then Nathan snuck up behind Haley, he motioned for the other guys to be quiet and not alert her to his presence. "Boo!" He yelled right by her ear as he poked her sides. As he predicted she screamed and jumped about two feet in the air, then fell back against him. She turned around and looked at the very tall guy who was smiling like crazy.

"You scared the shit out of me!" She exclaimed then punched him in the stomach. Because he wasn't prepared for the assault, the punch was actually painful, though not as much as he made it out to be.

"Ow, that hurt!" He said, while rubbing the area that she just hit to take the sting away.

"Good! Maybe that will teach you to not scare people." She said with a smile, knowing that the punch didn't hurt that much and he was just trying to get some sympathy from her.

Nathan looked at Fergie and Skills who just shrugged their shoulders as they laughed at the interaction between the two. "You guys have known each other for half a day and are already acting like a married couple." Lucas said, only because he knew it would piss off his brother, and embarrass Haley.

"Shut up, man." Nathan said, and as predicted Haley blushed and turned away from the situation.

When she did she saw Brooke, Peyton, and Bevin heading towards them. "You guys ready for lunch?" Brooke asked putting her arm around Mouth's waist and interrupting the conversation.

"Oh yeah!" Haley said cheerily so the previous conversation wouldn't be brought up again.

AN:: I know it was short, but it just seemed like the right place to end it. The next chapter will be lunch, and I can pretty much guarantee that the Naley lovers will love it!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The group walked out of the school, towards the parking lot, where they piled into Peyton's convertible and Lucas' classic Mustang. The café was only a few blocks away, but it would have taken too much time out of their class period to walk.

"Hey, Mom." Lucas said as he walked through the door, leading the rest of the group inside. Haley followed everyone towards what she guessed was there regular booth. Nathan had a hand on the small of her back, and she couldn't help but like the warm feeling that was growing inside of her with his touch.

He gestured for her to enter the booth before him, and then he sat next to her. Next to him was Brooke, and opposite her were Skills, Bevin and Fergie. Lucas, Peyton, and Mouth all grabbed chairs from other tables and sat at the end of the booth.

"Burgers and Cokes for everyone?" A frazzled woman in her late 30's asked the table. The place wasn't that busy but she was the only one, other than the cook, there and she was in a bit over her head.

Everyone nodded, "Mom, this is Haley," Lucas introduced, "Haley this is my mom, Karen." Haley gave a little wave as she couldn't reach the woman to shake her hand.

Karen smiled at her before she walked away to place the orders with the cook and the group of students continued talking. "So you guys come here everyday for lunch?" Haley asked.

"Yup, Karen doesn't charge us for the food; it's pretty much the cheapest thing to do." Mouth explained.

"And when you are a broke high school student, that's pretty important." Nathan added in.

Haley laughed, and nodded in agreement. "So with this whole cheerleading thing, is it just at football games, or do you actually do the competitions too?" Haley asked, directing her question towards Peyton and Brooke.

"Well the varsity squad only cheers at Basketball games, and we only do one competition a year, because that's all the school can afford for us." Brooke explained.

"And you want to tell us why that is again Brooke?" Peyton prompted her best friend.

"Because, as the captain of the squad, I thought we should have new uniforms, and the only way that I could convince Principal Turner to give them to us is by giving up two other competitions. But the others don't really matter; the Sparkle Classic is the best one in North Carolina." Brooke explained once again.

"You should have seen the first uniforms she tried to get; they weren't even the school colors." Lucas announced, he had been forced to listen to Peyton and Brooke argue over the style of them for over a month.

Everyone laughed as Brooke gave Lucas the evil eye, "Is it my fault that pick and silver is a much better combination than blue and black?"

Haley laughed even harder, "Ok, I'm really glad that I don't have to wear a pink and silver uniform."

"Yeah, none of us really wanted to look like giant bottles of Pepto." Peyton said, joining in on her new friend's laughter.

Brooke reached to her left and across Lucas to pinch her unsuspecting best friend. Peyton abruptly stopped laughing and glared at Brooke. "Not cool, B. Davis." Peyton scolded while pointing a finger at Brooke.

The look between the two girls made everybody, including Haley, laugh even harder. However, Brooke reached behind Nathan and pinched Haley on the neck while everyone was still laughing. "Ow." Haley yelled as she rubbed the now red spot on her neck. "You don't have to get violent Tigger."

"Oh yes I do, New Girl. I am your captain! It's my job to keep you and Goldilocks in line." Brooke explained.

"Fine, just use your words next time!" Haley explained, still rubbing the sore spot on her neck.

"Seriously Brooke, I don't think you realize just how much nail you put into your pinches." Nathan commented as he inspected Haley's neck and could see three distinct nail marks.

"Eh, you are just happy that I gave you an excuse to be that close to the new girl." Brooke smiled at the two in her teasing way.

While Haley was looking at her new friend disbelievingly she didn't notice Nathan's next action. Before she knew it there was a muscular arm around her shoulder's pulling her towards him, "Hey, I'm not complaining." He said while smiling at Haley then at the rest of the group. All of them gave him a knowing look; it was no secret that Nathan Scott was a player. Haley didn't notice that she was now leaning against Nathan; all she cared about were the numerous eyes on her and the furious blush on her cheeks, which she was doing her best to make go away.

Thankfully Karen showed up with the food, allowing all the hungry teenagers to be distracted from the new couple, all of them except Nathan and Haley. Those two looked at each other, both now smiling like crazy. Nathan winked at her then grabbed a fry off of his plate.

Haley couldn't help the smile that was growing on her face after she broke her gaze with Nathan. The conversation turned to other topics once the group began eating, and no one, except for Nathan and Haley, noticed that his arm was still around her and that she was leaning against him.

"Why are you eating my fries?" Nathan asked awhile later once he'd actually caught Haley stealing the French fries off of his plate.

"Because mine are all gone." Haley explained as if it were the most obvious thing ever.

"That makes no sense, you only ate like 3 bites of your burger, if you're still hungry why don't' you eat the rest of that?" Nathan asked.

Haley rolled her eyes, "Because I'm not hungry for a burger, I'm hungry for fries. Plus you aren't eating yours, so I thought I would help you out." She said while smiling sweetly and innocently at him.

Now it was Nathan's turn to roll his eyes, "I was saving them for later." He tried to make an excuse so he could keep pretending that Haley stealing his fries was bothering him, when in reality he thought it was incredibly cute.

Their eyes locked on one another, and everyone else at the table just stared at them. "Oh my god, would you two just make out already?" Brooke exclaimed as the rest of the group laughed. "All the flirting is killing us." She exclaimed.

Haley blushed but didn't avert her eyes from Nathan's until she fixated a glare on Brooke. "You know if we just started doing that Tigger, you'd be complaining about feeling nauseous."

"She's got you there Cheery, how many times have you told Peyton and me to quit making out so you wouldn't loose your lunch?" Lucas asked.

"Alright fine, but you two are really cute together, why haven't you started making out?" Brooke, asked the new couple. "If I were you New Girl, I'd already be topless in the back of his car."

"Yeah, but I'm not a skank." Haley said with a teasing smirk directed at Brooke.

Brooke looked at her new friend in shock, she picked up a fry and through it at Haley for revenge. Now it was Haley's turn to be in shock she picked up one of Nathan's fries and threw it back.

"Okay, see now you are just wasting the fries; which is totally not cool." Nathan said as the girls tried to hold an evil stare contest for as long as they could before breaking into laughter.

"So, who else is glad Haley moved here?" Fergie asked the group, "With out her we never would have had a fry-chick-fight at lunch."

A chorus of "yeah" and "I'm glad" came from the group; Haley just rolled her eyes and went to sneak another fry from Nathan's plate. Nathan slapped her hand away, she gave him a sad puppy look, to which he responded "Haley you wasted fries, you don't get anymore."

"Aw, come on Nathan please." She said sticking her lip out like a little kid.

"You have to respect the fries Haley." Nathan came back with again, while trying not to cave into the look she was giving him.

"Please Nathan." She said again this time drawing a little heart in the air with her fingers.

Well there was absolutely no way he could hold out against the look she was giving him now, "Fine, eat them." He resigned the argument and pushed the plate in front of her.

"Yay!" Haley said as she began to greedily eat the fries.

"I never thought I'd see the day that Nathan Scott gave into a girl." Skills commented while shaking his head as if he were disappointed in his friend.

Haley just smiled innocently at the rest of the group, "I tend to have that effect on boys."

Brooke, Peyton, and Bevin gave knowing nods of confirmation, as they too have the same effect on guys. But the boys looked around in confusion; none of them had been so obviously played before. "Wait, you don't have that effect on me!" Lucas exclaimed as he pointed at Peyton.

"Sure she does." Brooke said confidently, "How else do you explain painting her toe nails?"

"You said you'd never tell anyone about that!" Lucas screeched as he pointed at Peyton accusingly.

"She guessed, I didn't say anything." Peyton tried to defend herself.

At this point Skills was laughing almost hysterically at the expression on his friend's face. "What are you laughing at? How many times has Bevin Notebook-ed you now?" Lucas asked, and was very delighted to see the smile fall right off of his face.

Bevin smiled proudly, "Don't forget about Titanic and a Walk to Remember. He loved those movies."

By now everyone was laughing except for Skills, he didn't like that everyone knew he would willingly watch chick flicks. "Shouldn't we be getting back to class now?" He asked, but only because he wanted the teasing to end, not because he actually thought it was time to go back to school.

Peyton looked at her watch, just to double check how much time they had left. "Crap, it's almost 12:10 we got to go."

Everybody hurriedly got up, said good-bye to Karen, and walked out the door.

"What's your next class Hales?" Nathan asked her as they were sitting closely in the back of Peyton's convertible so everyone could fit in it.

"Drama," She said after looking at her schedule.

"Alright, I'll walk you to class then." They looked at each other for awhile longer. Then Nathan brushed her hair, which was blowing in the wind, out of her face, and at that moment he couldn't help but love the way she was looking up at him. Then it happened, the world disappeared for the two, Haley no longer noticed that Bevin and Skills were sitting on the other side of her, or that Brooke was staring at them from the passenger seat, Nathan couldn't feel the wind on his face or notice anything other than the sparkle in her eyes. And, with a mutual unspoken agreement, the two kissed.

The kiss wasn't long, or anything as juicy as what Brooke would have liked, but it was enough, and exactly what Haley and Nathan were hoping for. The sparks for them flew with that one short kiss, and all either could do was smile.

"Did you see that?" Brooke asked while 'discretely' nudging her best friend.

"See what?" She asked casually as she had been focused on driving, she was breaking just about every speed limit on the way back to school, and was too busy looking for cops to see what was going on in her back seat.

"Well your back seat just saw some action from the two people who will probably become the newest 'it' couple at Tree Hill High." Brooke whisper-yelled at her best friend as if she were already writing the article for the tabloid.

"And I missed it? Damn," Peyton turned around to look at the two couples in the back, and then she directed her attention to Nathan and Haley, "Could you two kiss again, I totally missed it." The mood between the two was effectively broken by the skinny blonde, and both of them glared at her in response.

The car had started to drift to the side of the road as the driver was no longer paying attention, but still hitting the gas. The classic car brushed the side of the curb and Brooke grabbed the wheel before it could actually go up onto the sidewalk. "Peyton, less talking, more driving." Brooke said some what frantically as she tried to get the car back into its lane and the driver refocused.

"Damn girl, I almost forgot how crappy of a driver you were." Skills said, "Now let's try to make it back to school alive."

"Yeah, I'd be down with that, I'm too young to die." Haley agreed as she was now gripping onto Nathan for dear life. Peyton just waved off the concerns of the other passengers, "You guys are fine." She said nonchalantly, while everyone glared back at her.

AN::: well I hope that that was enough naley to keep you going for a little while. Don't worry there will definitely be more. And I know this is moving fast, but that's the only way I can stay interested enough in what I'm writing to actually finish it. But please give me more reviews I really do love reading what you guys think of it! And in the next chapter you will finally learn what is going on between Nathan and Lucas!


	6. Chapter 6

::AN::

So I had every intention of uploading this chapter yesterday, but things really didn't work out that way, the whole work and it being a Saturday night thing really got to me. I hope it's a good follow up to the last chapter. Thank you for all the wonderful reviews I've been getting, they are really encouraging!

Chapter 6

"So did you guys see your lives flash before your eyes?" Lucas asked after he had gotten out of his car, which was parked right next to Peyton's. He, Fergie, and Mouth had been following in his car and had seen everything, including the kiss between Nathan and Haley. He also knew first hand what driving with Peyton was like.

"Shut up." Peyton said as she whacked him in the stomach after he put his arm around her shoulders.

"So do the two of you have something you want to share with the group?" Mouth asked, the new 'couple', or whatever they were, who were actually standing pretty close together and Nathan had his arm comfortably around Haley's shoulders. Haley blushed at the comment and stared at the ground, while Nathan glared at his friend. Fortunately for Haley, Brooke decided to take care of the situation.

She walked over to Mouth and hit him in the stomach, much the same way as Peyton had done to Lucas, for the comment he'd just made. "Don't be a jerk." Brooke said in a warning look, she then changed her expression to the cheery one that everyone was used to and said, "Now, walk me to class." She then looped her arm around his and started pulling him towards the entrance of the school. Mouth stumbled away and waved to the group of friends he was leaving behind.

Bevin, Skills, and Fergie had all walked away from the group right after getting out of the car, so it was just the two couples. The bell that let the previous class out rang in the distance prompting the four to walk towards the entrance.

Haley and Peyton had drama together so they talked along the way, leaving Nathan and Lucas to talk as well, or to remain in an awkward silence. For some reason they chose the awkward silence.

Haley noticed that the two weren't talking, which she thought was strange, they were brothers who hung out with the same people, _shouldn't they also be friends_? She asked herself, she decided to question Peyton about it later, she would surely know what was going on between the two.

The four stopped in front of the class that Haley remembered Mouth showing her that morning, the conversation halted between the two girls as they both turned to say good bye to their boyfriend's/ whatever's, Haley still didn't really know what was going on with her and Nathan.

"Luke and I have PE now, so we'll be back to get you when the class is over." Nathan told Haley, she smiled happily; right now she wanted to see him as much as possible.

"Sounds good," Haley responded then gave him a long hug, '_ok this is all happening way too quickly to be real'_ she said to herself while she enjoyed the feeling of being in Nathan's arms. They separated and smiled at each other, Haley turned to look at her new blonde friends, who were making out in the middle of the hallway. She and Nathan both laughed at the sight they made, they were definitely horny teenagers. "Come on P. Sawyer, we're going to be late." Haley said to interrupt the moment the two were having as she walked away from everyone and towards the class room.

"Okay, she is fitting in way too well here." Luke said with a smile as his girlfriend was being pulled away by her new friend.

The two guys walked in the direction they'd just come from, only this time they didn't have the two girls to distract them from each other.

"So what's going on between you and Haley?" Lucas asked after he'd gotten sick of the weird silence between them.

"Did you forget that we aren't really talking? We're not friend's anymore Luke." Nathan said.

"Yeah, why is that? You left for High-Flyers this summer and when you got back, you'd turned back into the ass that you were at the beginning of last year, only this time you didn't have the whole basketball team on your side to gang up on me." There was silence again when Nathan decided to not answer the question. "What happened?" Lucas asked more directly.

Nathan stopped walking and looked his brother in the eye, "You happened, more specifically, you and Peyton happened. Did you just forget she was my girlfriend?"

"It's not like you two were still dating when we got together, you guys broke up before you left! And its not like the two of you were some epic romance either, the relationship only lasted a month, and you were hardly ever together." Lucas said trying to defend himself, and his relationship.

"Yeah, I know all that. But she broke up with me, and I just wasn't expecting my brother to hook up with my ex-girlfriend!" Nathan paused, trying to gather his thoughts on the situation. He'd had so much pent up anger for so long that he didn't really know where to begin. This definitely wasn't a conversation that he'd expected to have today. "There's a code man, a friends-code or brothers-code, whatever you want to call it. It's there; it isn't ever talked about because you are just supposed to know it. You aren't supposed to hook up with your brother or friend's ex-girlfriend!"

There was a pause in the conversation while Lucas thought about what he'd just said. "You're right, and I'm sorry about what happened," he paused again trying to figure out how Nathan was going to react to his next statement. "But I'm not breaking up with her, we are together now, and you are just going to have to deal with it. I don't want to loose a brother over this."

"I don't want you to break up with her that would be stupid. You guys have been going out for three times as long as we ever did…" Nathan trailed off; he had just realized the problem with the anger he had towards his brother.

"So what do we do?" Lucas asked. "How are we going to fix this?"

"I don't know."

"Me either."

"Ok since neither of us knows how to fix this, why don't we just call it fixed?" Lucas suggested.

Nathan began walking again, to help him think about the idea. He really didn't want to be mad at his brother any more, he was ready to move on. "Alright, that sounds good to me." He looked at Lucas who had been walking along side of him.

"Okay." Lucas said; he'd really not been expecting this to work itself out in a matter of minutes, but he could go with it.

The two boys walked into the locker room, and noticed that all the guys were already dressed out and in the gym. "Whitey's going to kick our asses for being late." Nathan said as he hurriedly opened his locker and began to change. They must have been too distracted during their argument to notice the final bell ringing for class.

"Yeah, he is." Lucas paused as he too opened his locker, "So what is going on with you and Haley? You two have only known each other for a few hours and already you act like a couple."

"I really don't know man, she just feels right. That's the only way I can explain it, she's perfect." Nathan tried to describe while tying his gym shoes.

"Wow, you aren't even dating her yet and you're already whipped." Lucas laughed, making the comment because of the dopey love-struck smile that was on his brother's face.

"Shut up." Nathan said, pushing him into a wall as they walked towards the gym. "Like you don't do the same thing every time someone says Peyton's name."

"Of course I do, but we are dating, it's expected of me." The older brother said with a laugh.

"Uh huh, no one expected you to paint her toes; you did that of your own free will." Nate countered his brother's excuse, as they walked into the gym.

"Well if it isn't the Scott brothers." Whitey shouted across the large echoing room. The rest of the class was already warming up, and they could tell by the look on Whitey's face that he wasn't going to go easy on them for being late. "Thanks for joining us gentlemen."

"Hey Coach," Nathan said as they both walked towards the older man who was also their basketball coach.

"Do you boys have a pass?" He asked once they were close enough that he could be heard when using a normal voice.

"No, Sir." Lucas responded.

"Well this is going to be fun." Whitey smiled at his two star players, whom he loved to torture. "Mr. Hanks, why don't you take over the rest of the class, while I deal with these two delinquents?" Hanks was the student teacher that usually was in control of the class, so Whitey could use the time to plan the plays he was going to use in the next game.

The rest of the class looked on, some smiled as they continued to stretch. Many of them would enjoy watching some of the most popular boys at school get their asses kicked, while others felt sorry for the brothers, because they too had been at the wrong end of Whitey's wrath.

"Follow me boys." The old, bald man said as he led them over to the pull up bars.

"Oh crap, our arms are going to be dead after this." Nathan said under his breath.

"Alright the first one to stop doing pull-ups has to do twice as many push-ups" Whitey had the biggest grin on his face. "Go!" The two guys jumped up to the bars and began doing as many pull ups as they could.

::AN::

So I have a feeling that the whole Nathan Lucas drama thing didn't actually live up to what I was making it out to be. I'm not exactly sure that I liked how this chapter turned out, but please give me your feedback!


	7. Chapter 7

::AN:: so I changed Peyton's character a little bit from the show, but I don't think that its so drastic that it's unbelievable. I'm sorry to say that this chapter is mostly filler and doesn't add a whole lot to the story line, but none the less I hope you like it, and don't forget to tell me what you think!

Chapter 7

"So what is going on with Nathan and Lucas? They're brothers right? Shouldn't they be talking to each other?" Haley asked Peyton once they'd taken their seats.

"Well, Nathan has been really mad at Lucas ever since he got back from his summer basketball camp." Peyton whispered as their teacher wrote an assignment on the board.

"Why?" Haley asked quietly, "summer was like two months ago, what could he be so mad about?"

"Well, Lucas and I have been going out for about three and a half months, since July 4th, but at the end of junior year I was going out with Nathan."

"You cheated on Nathan with his brother? No wonder he's mad." Haley may have been new to the group, but she could tell that they were crazy close.

"No!" Peyton exclaimed louder than she intended attracting the attention of the teacher, who stopped writing on the board and looked at her.

"Is there a problem Miss Sawyer?" She asked in an uptight, overly dramatic way.

"No, Mrs. Walker, there isn't." Peyton responded and to prove this she continued writing down the assignment on a piece of paper. The teacher returned to writing on the board, and the girls went on talking.

"I broke up with Nathan before he left. I wouldn't cheat on anyone." She explained looking at her new friend.

"So wait, does this mean that Nathan is off limits? Since he is your ex?" Haley asked with a disappointed look on her face.

"No, not at all, he and I weren't good together; you two on the other hand are totally perfect." She said with a smile.

Haley was glad that Peyton would be ok with her and Nathan getting together, she knew there was a code, which she had to respect. Now if only her friends in Colorado had respected the girl code. "Good, but if it's ever a problem, you have to let me know, okay?"

"Alright," Peyton smiled at her new friend, not quite understanding why it was so important to her that she be okay with a relationship with Nathan.

Just then the teacher turned around and addressed the class. "Everyone, look to the person you are sharing a table with." She paused as everyone looked towards their neighbor, "That is the person you will be doing this next assignment with."

Haley and Peyton smiled at one another, both happy that they were paired together. "For this project you two will write a skit that depicts people both of you know…" The teacher went on to mention the time, character, and story requirements. The girls, however, didn't pay much attention to her; they were already brainstorming ideas for the people they could write about.

X

X

"Damn so how many pull ups did you do before you couldn't grip the bar anymore?" Lucas asked as he tried to lift his arm to open his locker.

"I lost count at sixty-eight, I have no idea how many I actually did." Nathan winced out as he attempted to take off his shirt. "Whitey has never gone this hard on us before for being late."

"He's still trippin' cuz you guys are acting like a bunch of drama crazed cheerleaders!" Tim said once he was done changing.

"Tim just say that he's mad at us for not getting along." Nathan told the guy who had been one of his best friends for as long as he could remember. Tim just gave him a weird look as he walked out of the locker room.

"Alright let's go get the girls." Lucas said as he closed his locker, it had taken the two of them about twice as long as the other guys to change. Nathan nodded; finished tying his shoe, then followed his brother out into the hallway.

The boys took their time while walking to the opposite side of school; that was the good thing about a PE class, you always were released early. "How are we supposed to be able to practice, I can't even lift my arms above my head." Nathan just felt like complaining.

"I have no clue, my legs feel like lead. If Whitey actually expect us to move at practice he's crazy." Lucas commented, as they reached the area outside the classroom that they'd dropped the girls off at. Both of them leaned against the wall, and would have actually sat on the floor if they had had more time before the bell rang.

X

X

AN: I know it was short, but it just kind of felt like the right place. Let me know what you think!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

The bell rang and the girls came out quickly, "Guess what?!" Haley said excitedly as she jumped up and down in front of Nathan.

He laughed at her excitement and how much energy she had, she was really cute when she acted like this. "What?" he said, playing it cool as if he didn't notice her excitement, but the huge smile on his face gave that secret away.

"We are going to write a skit about you two." She said pointing to the two brothers.

"Oh really?" Nathan asked, "What are you going to write about the two of us?"

"You are just going to have to wait and see." She said, with a huge smile on her face. The boys were instantly in a good mood when they were around Haley's hyper-ness, how could you not be?

"I don't understand why you think you are going to be bad at cheering," Peyton said as she watched her new friend's antics. "You've already got the energy and the jumping part down." They all laughed as Nathan and Lucas pushed themselves off the wall and began walking.

"She's got you there New Girl." Brooke came up behind Haley and poked her in the ribs, causing her to scream in surprise.

"Don't sneak up on me like that you scared the crap out of me!" Haley exclaimed while pointing an accusing finger at Brooke.

The girls continued to talk for awhile longer before they noticed that they boys were no longer right next to them. They stopped, looked behind them, and saw the Scott brothers were quite a ways away from them and not walking very fast. "What happened to them?" Peyton asked, "Why are they moving so slowly?"

When they got a little bit closer, the girls noticed something, "Wait a minute, are they actually talking to each other?" Brooke asked. The girls stood somewhat dumbfounded as Brooke's observation appeared to be right; they were even laughing at something together.

The three of them walked back to meet up with the guys, as it didn't seem that they were going to make it to them anytime soon. "Is there something that you would like to tell us?" Haley asked as she put an arm around Nathan's waist.

"Did the Scott brothers finally make up? Or are my eyes deceiving me?" Peyton asked as she mimicked Haley's motions only towards her own boyfriend.

"Maybe." Nathan tried to say coyly, but he couldn't. There was a big smile on his face as he looked down at his 'might-be' girlfriend, and he realized that he would never be able to keep anything from her.

"Good for you." She said as she stood on her tip toes and kissed him on the cheek.

"I would totally hug you right now, if I could move my arms." Nathan said back to her, never once letting the smile drop from his face.

"Why can't you move your arms?" Peyton asked as she noticed that Lucas wasn't putting his arm around her shoulder like he usually would.

"We were a little late for class." Lucas said sheepishly.

"Whitey made us do a crazy amount of push ups, and pull ups, and running. Lots and lots of running." Nathan clarified as he shuddered at the thought of how many suicides they had done.

The girls just laughed at them, "I guess that explains the slow pace." Brooke said through a giggle.

"It isn't funny; we are in serious pain here." Lucas tried to reiterate but his words fell on deaf ears and the girls just laughed as they winced.

X

X

"Okay, this teacher hates me." Haley said quietly after the bell had rung and everyone in her speech class was gathering their things.

"He doesn't hate you; he just likes to make his students uncomfortable." Brooke responded trying to make her feel better.

"He made me do a one minute impromptu speech on the history of Tree Hill. I moved here two days ago, how the hell am I supposed to know the history?!" she exclaimed once they were in the hallway, she didn't want her new teacher to hear her complaints.

"Well you did a nice job rambling about trees and hills; you were probably even right on some of the things you said." Nathan said while putting an arm around her waist and pulling her towards him in a comforting manner.

"Thanks." She said, and rested her head on his shoulder, in the same manner a little kid would. There was a moment of silence when the group was just walking towards their lockers. "Wait a minute," She jolted her head off of Nathan shoulder and walked out in front of the group to halt their movements. "Do any of you know the history of Tree Hill?"

The friends looked at each other then slightly shook their heads, "I remember something about Indians from elementary school." Lucas threw out, hoping that the small bit of information would help her.

"Oh there was something about the Civil War too!" Peyton offered.

"Okay, He really does hate me." Haley confirmed then went back to being comforted by Nathan.

"Mr. Wright is a lonely, grumpy, old man so what if he hates you." Nathan said while rubbing her back.

"I've never had a teacher hate me before, all teachers love me." She tried to explain.

The others laughed at her and continued walking down the hall. "Alright come with us Missy, we have to get your schedule changed." Brooke said as she and Peyton looped their arms through Haley's and pulled her away from Nathan and towards the Counseling office.

"See you boys at practice; try not to hurt yourselves anymore." Peyton called behind them as Haley waved.

X

X

::AN:: I hope that you guys enjoyed this update, there will be one coming soon either tomorrow or Monday, we'll just have to see how it goes. Don't forget to review though!


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

X

X

X

"Miss James, why is it that you want to drop PE? From the looks of your transcripts, you don't have enough physical education credits to graduate in this district." Mrs. Anson, her new counselor, said with an annoyed tone, she had no problem with this new student, except for the new student brought the captain of the cheerleading squad with her.

"She's going to be a cheerleader." Brooke explained extra cheerily, as she knew it would annoy the woman more. "And all cheerleaders have to have 8th hour off so we have time to practice and warm up before games."

"I thought the squad was full." Mrs. Anson said as she pulled some papers out of a file that was marked 'Cheerleading.' "There are already twelve girls on the varsity squad, that's your limit Miss. Davis." She said in an overly cheery tone, which mocked Brooke's.

"Well, last week Principal Turner told Rachel that she couldn't cheer anymore since she was failing Calculus." Brooke said with a considerably nastier tone than she had used before.

"That may very well be," Mrs. Anson said, conceding that fight, "but Miss. James here still needs another physical education credit to graduate."

"You know that cheerleading can be used as a Phys Ed credit." Peyton said, using the same tone as Brooke had.

Haley just looked back and forth as the conversation took place; she had no idea why this counselor was so reluctant to let her be a cheerleader.

"Alright fine," the older woman gave up. She no longer felt like arguing with three teenage girls as it was almost the end of the day and she was incredibly tired. She pulled another piece of paper out of a different folder and handed it to Haley. "This is the form to get a credit waved. Fill out the top part, the cheerleading sponsor, your parents, and you need to sign it."

"Thank you." Haley said politely and smiled at the woman. The girls stood up and left the office. Some of the other members of the counseling staff glared at them as they walked out, but Haley just brushed to off, she figured that the looks were mostly intended for Brooke anyway.

"So what do we do now?" Haley asked as they were walking down the hall, she really had no idea where they were going.

"We have practice now!" Brooke said while jumping up and down excitedly.

"Oh yeah, who's the sponsor?" Haley asked again.

"Isn't it Whitey now?" Peyton asked Brooke.

"Yup, the teacher who volunteered for it at the beginning of the year couldn't handle the bitchiness of the girls on the squad so she quit."

"Wait a second; the basketball coach is responsible for cheerleading too?" Haley asked, she was defiantly confused about this; usually the coach wouldn't want anything to do with cheerleaders.

"Yup, I convinced him" Brooke smiled proudly, "Every sport has to have a staff sponsor or coach and if you don't have one you can't meet, and since we practice at the same time at the basketball team, it made the most sense to ask him. Plus he's mainly figurative."

Haley just laughed, Brooke logic was definitely the best. The kept walking, towards what Haley assumed was the gym. They met up with other cheerleaders along the way and soon formed a loud heard that was headed towards the locker room.

X

X

"Wait, what am I supposed to practice in? I don't have any other clothes with me." Haley said once they were in the large room filled with hundreds of lockers.

"Okay, well…" Brooke opened her locker and looked through the blue Ravens duffle bag that had been shoved inside. "It looks like I have an extra pair of shorts." She offered, "What size shoes do you wear, all cheerleaders are told to keep two pairs of sport shoes with them at all times."

"Eight, but that still doesn't solve the shirt problem." Haley said as she grabbed the pair of black shorts that Brooke was handing off to her.

"Here's a shirt for you." Bevin said throwing a light blue spandex top at her, which she caught.

"Alright who wears a size eight shoe?" Brooke yelled over all the girls chatter.

"I do." A couple of girls called from a different locker bay. When Brooke heard them she grabbed Haley's hand and quickly pulled her in the direction that the girl's voices had come from.

After getting the shoes, the girls changed. Haley stuck her street clothes into an empty locker and went to look at herself in the mirror along with a few other girls. The blue tank top that she was wearing ended just above her navel, which she wasn't entirely comfortable with, but she figured the cheer uniforms weren't going to be much different so she got used to it. The shorts that Brooke had loaned her were also spandex and were about five inches long. "Don't worry, you look good. Nathan will never know what hit him." Peyton said as she stood next to Haley and put an arm around her shoulders.

Haley laughed at her comment, "You know, there might be too much spandex involved with the sport." She said as she noticed that Peyton and the other girls were wearing clothes that weren't that different from her own.

"Tell me about it." Peyton laughed.

"New Girl, grab the paper that Anson gave you, we'll get Whitey to sign it now while the boys are still running." Brooke yelled from the bathrooms where she was fixing her hair so she could practice.

"Alright," Haley said, she and Peyton shared a look, "Is she always so bossy?"

"Oh yeah! You better get used to that." The curly blonde said as a few other girls nodded vigorously in agreement.

"Oh, good." She commented under her breath as she went to her book bag to grab the form for Whitey to sign.

The squad walked out of the locker room at the same time but only Peyton, Brooke, and Bevin walked up to Whitey with Haley.

"What can I do for you girls?" The aging coach asked when he noticed a small pack of cheerleaders headed his way. He was used to seeing the girls in the gym, but mostly they stayed off to the side and worked on their cheers, he didn't talk to them that much.

"Coach Durham, this is Haley." Brooke introduced, "She is going to be replacing Rachel on the squad." Brooke explained.

Whitey had been forced to kick Rachel off the squad when he had checked her grades at quarter and found out that she wasn't keeping a 2.5 GPA, which was required for any student to be on an athletic team. "It's nice to meet you Haley." Whitey said and stuck out his hand, which she accepted with a smile.

Brooke snatched the piece of paper out of Haley's other hand and held if up to Whitey, "We need you to sign this so she wave a Phys. Ed. Credit and be apart of the squad."

Whitey looked as the brunette who was bubbling over with energy, then looked behind her to make sure his team was still running suicides. He took the paper and redirected his focus on Haley. "Are you new here?" He asked.

"Yes, this is my first day here."

"What was your GPA at your last school?" He asked, he didn't want anyone to join the squad only to have him kick them off a couple of weeks later for poor grades.

"4.13" Haley responded a little nervously, this felt way to much like an interview for her liking. When Whitey heard that his eyebrows shot up in a questioning manner, as did the other three girls who were standing around her. "What?" she asked innocently after seeing their faces, "I took AP classes." She said while shrugging her shoulders.

The girls rolled their eyes and Whitey laughed. "Well in that case, welcome to the squad." Whitey signed the paper and handed it back to Tree Hill High's newest cheerleader.

X

X

X

::AN:: Hey guys, sorry about the wait on this chapter, but I hope it was worth it. I was super busy with work and other things this weekend, I'm not going to have that much time to update for the next week or so, at least until after graduation on saturday. Thanks for being so patient, and don't forget to review


	10. Chapter 10

::AN:: Sorry about the long time in between updates, this past weekend was pretty insane for me. But now I've graduated, it's summer, and the only thing standing in my way of updating more often is work. Which is a pretty big thing but I'm going to do my best. I hope you like it!

Chapter 10

When the cheerleaders walked into the gym, the basketball team's running slowed down like it always did. They enjoyed watching the girls stretch as they ran their suicides at a more leisurely pace, until Whitey noticed and yelled at them to 'get their asses in gear.'

This time however, Nathan wasn't looking at the whole squad, he was focusing on just one girl, and she looked amazing. Her hair was still down, which surprised him; most of the other girls put their hair up when they came to cheer practice. But Haley hadn't really been expecting to join the squad today so she probably didn't come prepared for a work out. Her long golden locks were flowing as she walked towards Whitey. Her skin had a beautiful all over glow and he couldn't help but notice that she had her belly button pierced. _'This girl couldn't be anymore perfect if she tried_.' He thought.

"Someone is eyeing the new girl." Jake said suggestively as he noticed one of the stars of the team was thoroughly distracted by only one of the girls. Nathan broke off his staring at Haley and looked towards his friend and rolled his eyes.

"Woah," Tim said as he noticed who they were talking about. "She's definitely going to want some Tim action; I should give her my number."

Nathan turned his attention to his other side and looked incredulously at the boy who had been one of his best friends since elementary school. "I'm guessing she is pretty much off limits Tim." Jake said as he saw Nate glaring at the other guy.

"Oh, she is definitely off limits." Lucas chimed in from Tim's other side. "They made out today during lunch." He added.

The boys had slowed so much that they were now at a jog, but it didn't really matter Whitey was distracted with his conversation with the cheerleaders. "Wait, how would you know that? Unless…" Jake's words trialed off as he looked at the two brothers. "Thank God, you two finally made up, I have to say those two-a-days were killing me and Jenny, I hardly get to see her anymore."

The Scotts just looked down at their feet; they didn't want to admit that they had been acting like pre-teen girls towards each other for the past few months.

"What!?" Tim screeched as he looked from one side to the other. "Why am I always the last to know everything?" He pouted as he saw the guilty expressions on their faces.

Both Lucas and Nathan laughed hard when they heard Tim's voice, it sounded like he was still going through puberty. "Relax Tina, it isn't that big of a deal" Nathan said.

"Hey you agreed to stop calling me that in junior high, you can't bring it up now Natalie!" Tim yelled. The guys around them started laughing as they heard the argument between the two friends.

This attracted Whitey's attention to his team and he noticed that they weren't working as hard as they should be. He ended the conversation with Haley, and turned fully towards his team "Pick up the pace gentlemen, this isn't social hour."

The whole team began to sprint once again with Nathan and Lucas grimacing in pain the whole way. Nathan caught Haley's eye and she winked at him, suddenly he didn't care about the pain that was coursing through his legs, and that they were dangerously close to cramping up and giving out on him. All he could do was focus on the smile that she was directing towards him before she turned around and joined the rest of the squad.

"Woah, I guess your player days are over." Jake commented as he noticed Nathan's reaction to Haley's smile. Nathan however, either ignored the comment or didn't hear it because he kept on sprinting as fast as he could.

After a few more minutes Whitey blew his whistle, which signaled the boys to stop running and form a circle around him so they could hear the plan for the upcoming weeks.

"Because quarter grades came out last week I had no choice but to drop 4 guys from the varsity team." Whitey announced; he never wasted any time with pleasantries at the beginning of practice unless they were sarcastic. "That's why some of you have noticed that this practice is considerably smaller than this morning."

The boys looked around, before they hadn't quite noticed what was off about this practice but now that he mentioned it, it was pretty obvious. Whitey kept a small varsity team anyway, with only 15 guys, now they were down to 11, _'this is going to be fun'_ Lucas thought sarcastically. He loved to play the game, but he was happy with the amount of playing time that he got, he didn't need it to increase.

"They junior varsity team is doing 'so well' that Coach McAllen wont allow me to move any of his players up." Whitey said cynically, as the JV team had only won 2 games, but he had to admit that, they were doing better than previous seasons. "That being said, how many of you boys still play at the River Court?" he put the question out there knowing that at the very least Lucas still did.

Lucas, Nathan, Jake, and Tim all raised their hands; the other guys hadn't played there since the Open Mic Night when they had been invited. "Are there any guys down there that are worth taking a look at?" Whitey asked focusing on the two Scott brothers, knowing that they would recognize talent when they saw it. "I would like to, at the very least, add a couple more guys to the team, so the rest of you aren't spread too thin."

Nathan and Luke looked at each other and knew that they were thinking about the same two people. "Skills and Fergie," Lucas said.

"They are both really good, but you might have some trouble convincing them to join the team." Nathan added.

"We tried to get them to try-out at the beginning of the season but neither of them would go for it." Lucas explained, as he looked from his brother to Whitey.

"Maybe you could convince them though." Nathan suggested as he turned to face Whitey.

"You do have a very persuasive manner." Lucas said with a joking smirk, referring to the way Whitey had convinced him to play on a team with the brother that he had hated.

Whitey glared at the two brothers as they did their back and forth dialog, he immediately knew that something was different between the two, they hadn't actually looked at each other in months. "Good to know," the old man said with a small smirk which instantly dropped from his face almost as soon as it appeared. "But I'm not just going to hand them spots on the team, I want to see them play."

"Alright, we can set up a game of two-on-two for tomorrow." Lucas suggested as he looked at his younger brother to see if that would work for him.

Nathan nodded at the idea, "Sure, it works for me."

"Okay, let me know, at practice tomorrow, what time and I'll be there." Whitey said to his two co-captains. "Now I got some new plays for us to work on, so let's get to it." He blew his whistle and the boys hustled to put their practice jerseys on.

X

X

X

"Oh my God, Nathan looks so hot right now." Haley commented to the three other girls that were around her, as they all started stretching. Brooke and Peyton laughed when they saw the completely smitten look in her eyes when she looked at the younger Scott. Haley whipped her head around when she heard the laughter and knew it was directed towards her, she saw the guilty expression on the faces of the two girl's who were quickly becoming her best friends, and glared at them. "What?" She asked, "You have to admit that he is looking pretty sexy."

This comment just made the girls laugh even more but Haley chose to ignore it, she turned around and enjoyed the eye candy that was in front of her.

"Alright Girls," Brooke started as she took her place in front of the rest of the squad, "Because of Rachel's slutty tendencies, and the fact that she now has a bun in her oven," She said as a joke when she saw that the bottle red head was sitting in the bleachers, "We got a replacement."

"I am not pregnant!" Rachel yelled indignantly from behind the girls, "What do I have to do to prove it to you, pee on a stick?"

Rachel's yell was so loud that it echoed through out the gym, causing all the boys on the basket ball team and Whitey to look at her in shock. "What?" She yelled at all of them, she'd never been one to be embarrassed easily. The boys all averted their eyes from her and focused all of their attention on putting their practice jerseys on.

"Brooke stop spreading rumors." Whitey yelled in his gruff voice that carried way too easily in a gymnasium. The captain of the Cheerleaders just rolled her eyes and waved him off, refocusing her attention.

"Anyway, New Girl get your butt up here!" Brooke commanded, in an overly cheery way. It was now Haley's turn to roll her eyes, but she did so as she walked over to Brooke and stood next to her. "Everyone this is Haley." She said with a big smile as she but her arm around Haley's shoulders.

Haley turned slightly red from being in front of a group and having all of their attention focused on her. It was good that Brooke quickly moved on to another topic. "Girls, the Classic is in a month, which means that we only have 4 weeks to get Miss Haley here, ready for it." The rest of the squad nodded in understanding. "Which means we are going to have to work that much harder." When Brooke said that, the girls groaned, loudly. Their captain, took the Classic too seriously as it was; now she was going to drive them all crazy.

"Now, let's get started!" She yelled in a very cheery voice. The girls heard this and everyone except for Haley got into position.

X

X

X

::AN:: Wow so that was actually pretty long, you may not have thought so but it was for me. Lol don't forget to review!


	11. Chapter 11

::AN:: I'm sorry for the wait on this update, I've been super busy with work. However once I find a summer routine I should be able to update faster. I hope you like the chapter please don't forget to review!

Chapter 11

Two hours later, both practices were over, and everyone was happy for that. Haley walked into the locker room and searched around for the locker she had shoved her street clothes into. "Is practice always that bad?" she whispered to Peyton, who was standing right next to her, she didn't want Brooke to hear the comment.

"No, it's usually pretty laid back, but Brooke likes to freak out about the classic. She has this rivalry thing going on with the Bear Creek captain, Claire Young; this is her last chance to beat her so she's taking it very seriously." Peyton explained as she began changing.

Before Haley could say anything else Brooke made an announcement to the entire locker room. "Girls you worked hard today, and to show you how much I appreciate that, you are all invited to use the hot tub and at my house tonight."

Many of the other girls cheered but Haley just looked at Peyton, "What?" The blonde girl said when she noticed Haley's look. "She has a nice house, and a great hot tub." Peyton shrugged her shoulders as she explained the excitement that now existed in the locker room.

"Wow, the life of cheerleaders, I guess I didn't really know what I was getting into." Haley rolled her eyes at her new friend as she began to change.

"So New Girl, are you going to be able to come over?" Brooke asked as she opened her locker.

"Sure, I just don't have a swim suit; they are all still packed away some where." Haley said as she pulled her jeans back on.

"Don't worry about it, I have hundreds of them, and you are more than welcome to borrow one." Brooke offered with a smile. "Are you sure your parents won't care though? You are already late coming home from school because of practice…" The cheery captain trailed off as she rubbed some lotion on her legs.

"My parents are still in Colorado. They won't know that I'm not home." Haley said with a devil-ish smirk.

Brook matched her expression, and giggled a little when she realized the fun they could have. "When are your parents getting here?" Peyton asked figuring that they had wanted Haley to start school as soon as possible in a new place, but that they still had some business to finish up before they joined her.

"They aren't coming out." Haley said while stealing some of Brooke's lotion to use on her arms.

"Why not?" Brooke asked; Haley seemed like the type of girl who did things to impress her parents, and make them happy. She had just figured that's why the girl had such a high GPA.

"I got into some trouble at my last school and my parents wanted to get me as far away from there as fast as they could. But they couldn't leave their jobs, so they just sent me out here. This is where they grew up, so they thought it would be a good place for me to graduate."

Peyton stood up from the bench she had been sitting on while tying her shoes, she stuffed her gym bag inside her locker again and shut it quickly before anything fell out. "So are you living by yourself?" she asked once she'd turned around.

"Yup my parents rented an apartment for me, and told my older brother, who lives in Charlotte, to check up on me every once in awhile." She said with a large, and what she hoped, was a convincing smile as she looked around at the other girls who were listening to her story.

"Where's your apartment?" Brooke asked, she decided to get the topic off Haley's parents when she saw the uncomfortable look in her eyes.

"It's on Plum and 3rd." Haley said with a smile, "It's pretty cute; you guys should come see it."

"Interesting…" Brooke said with an evil smile across her pretty face.

"Uh oh," Haley said out loud, "Why do I not trust that look?" She asked Peyton as they all started to walk out of the locker room.

"Because you are a smart girl." Peyton replied while looping her arm through Haley's.

"What's so interesting?" Haley asked, once she had decided that she wanted to know what Brooke was talking about.

"Well there is a certain Basketball star that lives in the same building." The dark haired girl said with an innocent smile.

"Do you mean…" Haley trialed off, she didn't want to say his name out loud, she might jinx the chances of it being Nathan who lived there.

"Nathan." Brooke stated when she saw that the Scott brothers and some of their teammates were standing in the hall waiting for the girls.

"Hey Brooke." Nathan responded, but he never actually looked at her, almost all of his attention was focused on the girl who was attached to his ex-girlfriend.

"So, I invited the squad over to my house to use the hot tub, you guys are totally welcome to come." Brooke said excitedly as she turned her attention to the other guys that were behind Nathan.

"Sounds good." Lucas said, after there had been a long pause. Everyone had expected Nathan to answer but Lucas noticed that his brother was very distracted by a certain someone.

"Great!" Brooke exclaimed, "Everyone come to my house at 8, and please don't tell too many people about this, if my parents figure out that I had a raging party on a week night, they'll kill me."

"Would they really be okay with it on a weekend, Tigger?" Haley pointed out as she broke her stare from Nathan to look at Brooke.

"Maybe," Brooke shrugged her shoulders, "It would really depend on how trashed the house was when they came home. The only time I've ever seen them get mad is when I invited the wresters and they made a mud pit in the middle of the living room."

"Man, those were some good times…" Tim commented with a faraway look, he was obviously recalling the exact images from the event.

"No it wasn't Tim; I had to use an entire months allowance to pay for the carpet to get replaced. Plus it was just you and the wrestling team that got in the mud pit; it looked like a gay orgy." Brooke argued, and added the last part to embarrass him.

"There were hot chicks in there too!" He yelled in a high pitched little girl voice.

"No there weren't, you just thought that one of those guys was a girl. You kept feeling up that wrestler with the really long hair and man boobs."

"No I didn't, Nathan would you tell her that it was a…" Tim had turned to the side to address his best friend only to find out that he was no longer there. He looked around and noticed that it was just him and Brooke left in the hallway. "Where did everyone go?"

X

X

X

::AN:: Thanks for reading guys!!! Please review!


	12. Chapter 12

AN:: Sorry that it has been so long since the last time I updated. And I'm really sorry about the wait. But keep the reviews coming and I promise that I'm working on the next chapter and it will be up soon!

Chapter 12

As soon as Brooke and Tim got into an argument Peyton gave Lucas the 'lets go sign' which consisted of her pointing towards the doors. Lucas nodded, these fights happened all the time, and could go on forever. The only thing to do was to leave without drawing any attention to yourself.

Being the new girl, Haley was at first hesitant to just leave the two in the middle of the hallway, however she didn't get the chance to think about breaking them up because she was being pulled in the same direction as everyone else by Peyton.

"Shouldn't we make them stop?" Haley asked as she was being dragged along.

"It's useless." Nathan responded.

"The only way we could stop that fight is by setting a bomb off." Lucas added as he put an arm around Peyton.

"Aww, Look at you guys finishing each other's thoughts, that's so cute!" Peyton exclaimed in an overly girly voice as she pinched Lucas' cheek in a grandmotherly fashion.

"Stop it!" The blonde boy growled out, and swatted her hand away from him.

Nathan and Haley looked at each other and rolled their eyes as Peyton giggled. "So let's go see this cute apartment of yours." Peyton suggested as their little foursome began to drift away from the rest of the group.

"Um… alright." Haley knew exactly why Peyton had mentioned that, she was a lot like Brooke when she wanted to be.

"Where is it?" Nathan asked looking down at Haley's petite form.

"I don't really know the street names; I only know how to get there." Haley lied a little bit; she wasn't ready to find out if she really did live near Nathan. _'You never know, he might not want to live near you'_ her mind reasoned. Peyton gave her a weird look which she did her best to ignore.

"Alright then we can ride together, how'd you get here?" Nathan asked once he noticed that Haley wasn't walking in the direction of one of the other cars that was in the parking lot.

"I took the bus." She said with a shrug of her shoulders. "What's the big deal?" She asked when she noticed that the others were looking at her somewhat incredulously.

"Well it's just that the bus isn't exactly safe." Lucas tried to explain.

Haley looked at the Nathan and Peyton who were nodding in agreement. When she road the bus she hadn't felt like she was in any sort of danger. There were only two other people on it, one was an old lady who had been knitting, and the other was a guy who had looked about the same age as her, and had gotten off at the same stop as she had. "What exactly makes it so dangerous?"

"The people that ride the bus, and go to our school, have a big problem with me and Lucas." Nathan clarified a little bit of what Lucas was saying. "It was probably fine for you this morning, but now that you are friends with us, they are going to have a problem with you.

"And what exactly is their problem?" Haley asked while in her mind she was wondering how she was going to be able to get around now, her parents had no plans to buy her a new car or of shipping her old one out here.

"It has to do with some of the guys on the JV team thinking that Luke and I had something to do with them not making varsity." Nathan said vaguely. "But the point is you can't ride the bus anymore."

"Then how am I supposed to get around?" she questioned looking up at Nathan's much taller frame, and quirking an eyebrow at him.

"I'll give you a ride." He offered, as he put an arm around her shoulder.

"You are going to give me a ride everywhere I need to go?" Haley questioned, her lips now forming a smirk.

"Yes, I will." He confirmed, with confidence.

"Even if I want to go get my hair done?"

"Sure."

"Even if I want to go shopping?"

"Um… sure."

"What if I need tampons? Are you going to take me to the store then?"

"Well… Peyton can take you then." Nathan said with a smile as he looked over at the blonde couple to see them laughing hysterically at the commitment he had unknowingly volunteered for.

"Thanks for the volunteer." Peyton said as she jabbed Nathan in the stomach. Nathan, being unprepared for the assault, had the wind knocked out of him and was struggling to breathe for the moment. "Any girly stuff you need, I'm there for you." Peyton said to Haley as she rolled her eyes at how easily boys were tricked. "Brooke will be too."

"Thanks." Haley said through a laugh as she put her arm around Nathan's waist when he finally caught his breath. "Let's go!"

"Alright, we will follow you over there." Lucas said to Nathan as he and his girlfriend walked towards his classic Mustang.

"Sure man, see you there." Nate said to his brother's retreating form. When the other couple was mostly out of earshot, he put his arm around Haley's shoulders, and turned her to walk towards his car. "I can't believe you said that," he laughed a little "when I met you this morning I thought you were this innocent girl from Colorado. Either I misjudged how innocent you really are, or Brooke has already corrupted you. So which is it?"

Haley laughed, "I'm thinking it's a little bit of both." She answered and leaned in closer to him, giving him a playful hug.

XXX

When Peyton and Lucas walked up to his car, Brooke was leaning against the hood of it. "You guys have to stop running away whenever Tim and I get into an argument." Brooke exclaimed with her arms crossed.

"Sorry Brookie," Peyton said using the name that she had called Brooke in elementary school, "but you know there is no other way to break up the flirty fights you two have."

Brooke was now glaring at her best friend, "I do not flirt with Tim Smith!"

Peyton just rolled her eyes, "Sure you don't." She placated, "Get in; we are going to go see Haley's apartment."

The brunette's face changed from furious to cheery almost instantly when she heard this. She stood up straight, walked to the passenger side door, and as soon as Lucas unlocked it she opened the door and climbed into the backseat. The other two weren't far behind. "Did she tell Nathan?" Brooke asked going into gossip mode.

"No, and I can't figure out why either." Peyton said while turning half way around in the passenger seat so she could face her best friend.

"Weird…" Brooke said through a sigh as she began to think of all the reasons Haley could have for not telling him, its not like it was that big of a deal.

"Tell Nathan what?" Lucas asked as he started the car and waited for Nathan to drive passed him so he could follow him out.

"That girl is definitely not telling us everything." Brooke said as both the girls completely ignored the guy driving them around.

"I know whenever she starts telling us something, like she was in the locker room, she gets this really sad look in her eyes and she stops talking. I wonder if she thinks she can't trust us or something…" Peyton thought out loud.

"What was she going to tell Nathan?" Lucas asked a little louder, once he realized that the girls were a little to enthralled in their own conversation to notice that he was even speaking.

"I really wish she could trust us, we are good people…" Brooke said as she grabbed onto the back of Peyton's seat when the car started moving, and she felt herself sliding backwards on the leather seats. This conversation was a little too intense for her to be sitting back in the seat and being buckled up.

"We are good people." Peyton confirmed, the girls paused for a moment just looking at one another.

"She may not know that yet." Lucas interjected during a quiet part of their conversation, when he knew that he would be heard. The girls turned to glare at him, and he quickly realized that they didn't really want his input. "What?" he questioned innocently, "She's only known us for a few hours, it's possible that she just needs to learn that you two can be trusted… It might take a couple days."

The girls looked back at each other, Brooke shrugged, and "He's kind of got a point."

Peyton nodded in agreement, "I'm pretty sure she wants to trust us though, you should have seen her in drama, at the time I thought what she was doing was pretty weird, but connected with everything else, it makes a lot more sense…"

"What was she doing?" Brooke asked; she couldn't resist not knowing something.

"Well I told her that I used to date Nathan and she got all weird, she started rambling about a 'girl code' and how she wouldn't do anything with Nathan if I wasn't okay with it." Peyton said she, really wanted to understand what was going on with the new girl.

"Oh No…" Brooke said under her breath as she started to get what Peyton was saying. "You know what that means… She had friend, and boyfriend issues." Brooke stated as if there were no other possibilities other than the conclusion that she had just made.

Peyton raised her eyebrow at her best friend as she considered the option that had just been put before her. "Are you sure?"

"Think about it, she wants to make sure its okay if she dates your ex-boyfriend, she moved here because she was having problems, and she's gorgeous." Brooke argued her hypothesis on the Haley situation.

Peyton raised her eyebrow even further when she heard Brooke's last selling point, "And she couldn't have been in the same situation if she was ugly?"

"No not really, it's the pretty girls that bad stuff always happens to." Brooke nodded again, "haven't you ever seen Dawson's Creek?'

With that comment Peyton laughed, the sound effectively broke the intense mood in the car, and Brooke laughed along with the blonde. Even Lucas had to smile at how easily the mood could be changed.

When the laughter died down, the blonde driver decided to ask the question he had wanted to know the answer to since they had all gotten in the car. "What was Haley supposed to tell Nathan?"

XXXX

REVIEW please!


End file.
